After Party
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Después de la fiesta de tu vida… donde todos terminan tirados donde el alcohol gano la pelea, los pocos que despertaban de a poco comenzaban con su malestar After party, las escenas de antes y después. ¿Qué hace una llama parlanchina en mi baño? ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Clyde? ¿Juicio? ¿Justin Bieber? No es gay… solo es para que se rían un rato.


After party comienza…

Realmente las fiestas con alcohol y drogas a los 19 años son unas de las aventuras más grandes de todo adolescente, lo más extraño después es que nadie recuerda lo que pasa la mañana siguiente, y si despertaras en una casa prácticamente destruida, desnudo y con botellas de alcohol a tu alrededor… a un lado de lo que es esta locura sería una maldita bendición. Porque después de tres botellas dejo de contar. Kenny despertó en medio de la barra del desayunador en la cocina, con el olor insoportable de alcohol a su alrededor. Miro en el reloj del microondas, eran las nueve de la mañana después de la mejor fiesta de perdición de su vida. Tenía hambre. Miro alrededor de la cocina y vio un paquete de donas glaseadas.

-¿Qué carajo?... el hambre

Se comió todas las donas y por lo tanto tenía toda la cara llena de glaseado de donas. Cartman, el dueño de la casa entro también a la cocina y al ver la cara de Kenny comenzó la pelea.

-¿te comiste mis donas, pobretón?

-ah…

-¡juicio en 5 minutos!

-oh Fuck…

Los juicios eran horribles, Kenny tenía que tener buena defensa para salir adelante con esto.

…

Mientras tanto Stan jugaba al x-box sin mucho interés, apretando exactamente el mismo, maldito botón del control con una mirada perdida y ojos desorbitados a la pantalla de la tele. Kenny lego por el pasillo, esquivando toda la basura y cuerpos de sus amigos que aún seguían tirados. Tiro unas cajas de pizza que estaban aún lado de Stan y tomo su lugar.

-¿Qué mierda?

Kenny estaba vestido con un traje negro muy formal y unos anteojos, hasta portafolios cargaba. Cartman llego vestido con una sábana y una peluca blanca… sentándose enfrente de Stan y Kenny comenzando a golpear la mesa con un vaso de plástico.

-Chicos… desde ahora se dirigirán a mi como "su señoría"

-Su señoría, su alteza… le traigo este humilde regalo antes de iniciar el juicio

Le entrego a Erik una botella de vodka Grey Goose, Stan casi se muere al ver eso en manos de alguien como Kenny. Erik lo tomo y sonrio.

-hasta que alguien viene preparado a la corte… tome su lugar Kenneth

-un momento, ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? Y ¿Por qué, madres, tienes una botella tan cara?

-¡Protesto su señoría!

-¡Marsh!… ese lenguaje en mi corte, no va, ¿ok? Bien. Hoy discutiremos el caso de ¡PRIVACIDAD, ALLANAMIENTO Y ROBO DE MIS DELICIOSAS DONITAS GLASEADAS! Así que… señor McCormick, continúe y exponga su caso

-su señoría, ¿recuerda usted este bello momento?

Dijo Kenny, mostrando una foto de un bebe con un gorro azul de pompón rojo y un dibujo de un muñeco de palo con el nombre Kenny escrito arriba.

-si… lo recuerdo McCormick

-A ver… en primera, ese bebe soy yo y en segunda ¿Cómo, mierda, conseguiste esa foto mía de bebe?

-señor McCormick… ¿me podría acercar más esa foto?

-sí, señor juez

Kenny le entrego la foto de Stan a Erik y este rio con ganas antes de dejar la foto a un lado.

-bien… continúe

-como decía…

-¡A ver! En primera, ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver mi foto, imbécil, con tus putas donas?

-hey... hey… hey… "sus donas, su señoría" ¿ok? Continúe McCormick

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto? Señor juez… amistad, gallardía… pero sobre todo lealtad

-para mí lo único que quiere decir es que te robaste esa foto

-señor Marsh, no me esté levantando falsos

-ahora son falsos, que casualidad que tienes la única foto que tiene mi mamá de recién nacido

-usted hurto esto, señor McCormick, ¿es cierto esto?

-prefiero, si no hay problema con usted señoría, mantener mis fuentes anónimas

-de acuerdo… continúe

-gracias, señor "Marsh" si ese es su verdadero nombre… dígame donde estaba ¿Dónde estaba en 19 de octubre de 1993?

-ah… no sé, tal vez ¿Nadando en líquido amniótico?

-¡Desacato, su señoría, no puede probarlo!

-¿Qué, quieres que te traiga la placenta de mi mamá?

-¿puede traerla?

-¡Obviamente no!

-entonces cayese, no ande de ofrecido, continúe McCormick

-gracias su señoría, como le decía a usted y a los miembros del jurado, "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" "uno no muere siendo un héroe o vive lo suficiente para convertirse en un villano" su señoría… "la vida es como una caja de chocolates, uno no sabe qué le va a tocar"

-No, no, no, esto no lo puedo permitir, no puedes ganar una pendejada de estas nada más diciendo frases de malditas películas películas

Cartman comía un paquete nuevo de donitas glaseadas, su cara rechoncha se llenaban de azúcar. Y hablaba con la boca llena.

-a ver, usted tiene pruebas de que las hermosas palabras que acaba de decir el señor McCormick, ¿son de una película?

-¡Aja! O sea ¡Spiderman, Forrest gump, Batman!

-entonces cállese… cobarde. Continúe McCormick

-Señor Marsh… "el problema no es que mientes… el problema es que te creo"

-Ken… es ¿en serio? ¿Arjona?

Cartman regreso a la habitación saliendo del baño, tomo su lugar y hablo, con una hoja de papel en la mano.

-bueno estuve deliberando en el baño-dejo sobre la mesa una hoja llena de dibujitos de penes- y… perdiste Marsh, entonces te toca destaparlo, quedo un poco feo después que fui. Y claro, señor McCormick, golf… a las doce

-como siempre

-bien. ¡Se levanta la sesión!

Cartman se fue. Kenny sonrió triunfante y fue a la cocina para buscar otra cosa para comer. Stan se quedó en el sillón, con el destapador de inodoros que le arrojo Cartman, Sin más que hacer fue al baño, un juicio era un juicio y el castigo tenía que cumplirse. Entro al baño con una apatía contagiosa, no entendió mucho de lo que ocurría adentro pero era una escena normal después de una tremenda fiesta.

Craig estaba tirado en medio del baño con una enorme llama blanca comiéndose su gorro azul, la llama al verlo dejo el gorro y lo regreso a ver. Mostrando sus dientes chuecos y hablando.

-ola k ase? Viniendo a destapar el inodoro, o k ase?

Stan se quedó mirando al animal con una tremenda cara de confusión.

-Craig… ¿me hablo esta llama?

-si… la ordene por internet y me siguió a la fiesta

-mmm… una parte de mi tiene curiosidad pero la otra me dice que retroceda lentamente porque tu llama me mira con ojos de violador…

-esta entrenada… solo es un poco parlanchina… no dice mucho

-Ola k ase? Ola k ase? Ola k ase?

Repetía una y otra vez la puta llama, además de ser muy irritante estaba mal pronunciado. Stan dejo el destapador de inodoros en el suelo y retrocedió lentamente, la llama lo miraba con ojos brillantes cual violador y tenía miedo de que el cualquier momento saltara para montarlo. Salió del baño dejando al chico de la llama con su animal de almohada. La llama seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la maldita frase.

-bien… eres muy molesta… llamare a Clyde, tal vez él me diga como callarte

Marco el número y espero hasta que contestaran al otro lado de la línea. Clyde contesto, con la oz muy cansada.

-Clyde… ¿Dónde estás?

-ah… no se creó que en México…

-ola k ase? Comiendo tacos en México, o k ase?

La llama se acercó al teléfono, Craig la miro y la ignoro, siguió hablando con su amigo castaño que al parecer termino en otro país.

-son como las once de la mañana en México. Y es un completo fraude… yo pedí tacos de pollo y me dieron puro nopal con papas molidas

-exige que te maten a la vaca, al cerdo, al gato o al perro al ordenar tus tacos Clyde

-taqueros corruptos que me llenan el taco de plantas

-bueno… tengo un problema aquí, ordene una llama por internet y no sé cómo callarla

-esa que siempre dice "ola k ase?"

-la misma… me siguió a la fiesta y ahora no sé cómo callarla

-ni idea de cómo callarla, deberías enseñarle a decir otra cosa, sería interesante, oye, hablando de eso, ¿Cómo regresare a casa? Estoy en otro país y…

-que buena idea, gracias Clyde

-Craig no me dejes, por favor, necesito ayuda

-nos vemos el lunes en la escuela Clyde, adiós

-¡Craig, hijo de puta!

Colgó sin ningún remordimiento el teléfono y regreso la atención a la llama que se comía su adorado gorro azul.

-llama pendeja, aprende a decir más cosas y deja mi gorro

-ola k ase? Quejándose de la llama o k ase?

-llama… ¿aprendiste algo en la fiesta?

La llama siguió imperturbable, su mirada perdida en ningún lugar en especial, un acercamiento de cámara nos daba mejor visión de sus dientes y sus ojos, si no fuera imposible dirías que la llama está buscando en su subconsciente algo que decirle a su amo. Solo recordaba que su amo tenía tendencia a masturbarse cada tres días. Eso tenía que hacer feliz a su amigo.

-Ola k ase? Craig se masturba toda la semana o ke ase?

-¡llama hija de puta no digas eso!

El animal se puso de pie y salió corriendo por toda la casa repitiendo ese secreto íntimo de Craig. Corriendo por toda la casa despertando las carcajadas de los pocos chicos que despertaban con un dolor punzante de cabeza.

…

La cámara de un invitado grabo absolutamente toda la fiesta, se reunieron todos los muchachos y chicas alrededor de la televisión a ver la película. La mayoría no recordaba la mitad de lo que hiso esa noche.

La primera escena que hacía notar las copas en su organismo fue la escena de Craig bailando con su llama el gangnam style, todos rieron, era como un golpe de escopeta al orgullo de Craig, primero la llama pendeja revelaba sus necesidades y ahora el maldito baile.

-te mueves muy sexy Tucker

-Cállate, Marsh o te hago papilla

El niño de gorro azul le hiso una seña obscena con el dedo medio de la mano.

-sabes dónde te puedes meter ese dedo Craig

-jodete tú también McCormick

La siguiente escena tampoco ayudó mucho, Kenny, Stan, Clyde, Kyle y Butters, maquillados, vestidos con lindas faldas de colores y moños mal colocados, cantando a todo pulmón Baby de Justin Bieber, y lo peor es que bailaban al compás de la música. No estoy del todo seguro de cómo es que llego Justin Bieber, llego poniéndose lápiz labial en sus voluptuosos labios te trucha.

_**-ustedes no saben cantarla…**_

Chillo el chico boca de pez, comenzando a bailar su propia canción y cantarla. Damien que obviamente ya estaba un poco ebrio llego con Justin.

**-o sea que gótico te vez chico **

**-por fin nos conocemos Justin Bieber **

Saco de su chaqueta una estaca de madera, como si fuera a matar un vampiro. Entonces Pip tuvo que intervenir.

_**-¡solo es un muerto de hambre con disfraz de pseudo-artista!**_

_**- Justin Bieber… ¡llego tu hora!**_

_**-NOOOO BABY**___

El boca de trucha salió corriendo. Damien con la estaca en mano para atrapar al niño. Todos se quedaron callados por un momento antes de aplaudir, Damien era oficialmente el héroe de la historia al clavarle una estaca en el trasero de Bieber.

Conforme pasaban las escenas de la película se parecía cada vez más a la película de "Proyecto x" el pequeño perro gay de Stan término en lugares donde ningún perro soñaría estar. En un enorme brincolin de colores, una piscina y para la envidia de muchos chicos, debajo de una que otra falda y entre muchos pechos.

En la piscina se metían las chicas en traje de baño, y algunos chicos que aprovechaban y pasaban el rato. Copas, copas, copas y de un momento a otro un chico vestido de panda salto a la piscina. Y se preguntaran ¿Quién fue? La sala queda en silencio absolutamente nadie sabía quién era, nadie sabía de qué coladera lo sacaron. Obviamente, no faltaba la chica de cuerpo prominente que servía tragos con una enorme pistola de agua, los momentos lésbicos/gay que juraron guardar como el tesoro de la reina.

La llama pendeja bailando Shaq-ffling, ya saben, ese baile estúpido de la famosísima canción de LMFAO, Tweek asombrosamente y casi les da un infarto a sus amigos estaba acabándose una botella entera de jarabe para la tos. Pip bebiendo como marinero y por primera vez desde que se creó la humanidad y todo a su alrededor peleando al estilo Jersey Shore, créanme que no quieren ver eso.

La película termino con Kyle conduciendo una motocicleta a la piscina y claro ahogándose con ella.

Damien por el cansancio comenzó a quedarse dormido… eso antes de que sonara su ¡phone, de mala gana vio la llamada "Christophe" rechazo la llamada y se acurruco más en el sillón donde estaba. Pero o sorpresa que sonó más y más y más hasta que hartaron al anticristo que molesto contesto.

-¿Qué mierda quieres francesito puñal?

_-Damien ¿Por qué no me contestas el celular?, Damien… ¿puedes venir a la cocina? ¡Damien, Damien, Damien!_

-te estoy viendo desde la sala… ¿no puedes venir tú?

_-solo mueve tu culo del infierno hasta la cocina Thorn _

Damien dejo el sillón y fue a la cocina donde Christophe y Gregory estaban sentados uno junto al otro con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué era tan importante, que no puedes moverte tú de aquí?

-Damien, le puedes decir a Gregory que no le hablo

-¿en serio? Me hiciste caminar 3 metros desde la sala hasta aquí, ¿solo para decirle eso a la persona que tienes a un lado? ¿Por qué mierda no se lo dices tú?

-porque no le hablo

-y… se puede saber ¿Por qué mierda no le hablas?

-Damien le puedes decir a Christophe que no me importa que no me hable y además que me pague los 20 dólares que le preste hace 5 años

-bien, a ver, se los dejare bien claro desde el principio, no caeré en su estúpido jueguito. Esto… no tiene nada que ver con la película de Twilight que vimos antier ¿verdad?

-no, querido amigo Damien, tiene que ver con las cuatro películas de _Twilight_

_-_resulta que aquí mi amigo Christophe no entiende que la diferencia entre hombres lobo y vampiros es que los vampiros no envejecen

-le puedes decir a Gregory que por lo menos los hombres lobo no le tiene miedo a la luz del sol

-le puedes decir a Chris, que por lo menos Edward si tuvo sexo con Bella

-Damien le puedes decir a Gregory que por lo menos Jacob se cogió a la hija de los dos

-Gregory… dice Christophe que es maricón y que le gusta besar hombres- finalizo el demonio harto de esa película tonta

-yo no dije eso Gregory- regreso la mirada a un imperturbable rubio

-a que curioso, pensé que no le hablabas- dijo Damien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Fuck, Damien, le puedes decir a Greg que todo lo que acabas de decir es mentira y no me gusta besarme con hombres en bares gay todos los sábados en la maldita madrugada

-ah…

-¡díselo!

-Gregory, dice Chris

-ya lo escuche, desgraciadamente- Gregory tenía una sonrisa forzada

-Chris… dice Gregory que también es un maricón y le encantan las películas de Twilight que a ti te encanta ver- Damien tenía poca paciencia

-¿ah sí? Pues dile que su papá tiene un solo testículo- sentencio Chris

-¿ah sí? Pues… ¿Cómo supiste eso de mi papá?

-es una buena pregunta ¿Cómo sabes eso?- el demonio le pico la curiosidad

-ah… yo… pues

-¿Saben qué? A la verga. Al carajo yo me voy, arréglense como puedan franceses de porra

-¡yo soy Británico!

-¡Francesitos puñales he dicho!

Con este tipo de escenas se puede imaginar la calidad de la fiesta, todos los chicos juraron jamás hablar de esto con nadie. La cruda les duro semanas pero… una fiesta no es nada si las graciosas secuelas… se adquieren recuerdos tan importantes… a no ser que bebas hasta el culo y no recuerdes nada de lo que haya pasado la noche anterior. La moraleja de esto es… no compres llamas por internet y no te masturbes frente a ellas, no subestimes su inteligencia.

**¿Qué paso perras? ¿Me extrañaron? Yo aunque nunca se lo pregunten, las extrañe mucho. **

**Saben… que yo cumplí un año más de vida… estoy un año más cerca de morir, y antes de hacerlo les daré un regalo de mi parte para ustedes con mi segundo año aquí. Aunque ustedes deberían dármelo a mí pero no me importa. **

**Sé que no es de amor, pero no fue tanto de "Jiji jaja humor" bueno eso creo, me pudo haber quedado mejor.**

**Si te gusto este desmadre déjame tu ingenioso comentario aquí abajo, si te encanto mándalo a favoritos, si te dio un orgasmo al verlo. Y perras recuerden que no importa su edad, sexo ni orientación sexual… igualmente las voy a violar.**

**Si quieren hablar conmigo personalmente mándenme in Inbox o agrégame a Facebook. Estoy más pendiente ahí que checar a diario todas sus bellísimas historias. **

**Yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido. Adiós**


End file.
